


[Podfic] Madness! Madness!

by Algorithms



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Community: wishlist_fic, Cracky, Derek is a Failwolf, Ficlet, Gen, Language, Pack!Fail, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Prompt Fic, SO MUCH SARCASM, Sassy Peter Hale, Sassy Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algorithms/pseuds/Algorithms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which neither Peter nor Stiles take well to being left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Madness! Madness!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Madness! Madness!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760038) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



**Download** : [mp3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/fwfs7kocl47i6ls/Madness%21_Madness%21-pprfaith.mp3) (14.19 MB)

**Music** : Damn these vampires by The Mountain Goats

**Length** : 00:15:26

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first podfic, and I had lots of fun doing it! I hope everyone has just as much fun listening! English is not my first language, and my accent is a bit all over the place, but I hope it's not that bad. Enjoy! (also I'm sorry about Derek, don't know what happened there)
> 
> Thanks to pprfaith for allowing me to podfic!
> 
> I have no idea how to prettily post podfics to the AO3, and I really wanted to post this. But I will probably change this post once I figure it out :)


End file.
